


Laz’s Angsty Tumblr Requests

by TheyCallMeLazuli



Category: Undertale
Genre: Abuse, Amputation, Gen, Gore, More tags to be added, Murder, Self Harm, Unhealthy Relationships, Yanderes - Freeform, kidnaping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeLazuli/pseuds/TheyCallMeLazuli
Summary: A series of angst one shots requested from Tungle.Fuck.





	1. Choose Me

**Author's Note:**

> Rbssns: For the sentence starter prompts, “Choose me and I won’t kill anyone” with UF Papyrus.

His gloved hands gripped your shoulders, pushing his fingers into your flesh as a warning. You were kneeling on the cement floor of his shack, hands tied behind your back. 

“I have a couple of options for you, toy.” 

His voice was sickly-sweet, the affection barely hidden when he called you ‘toy.’ You gritted your teeth, leaning back as much as his hands would allow. 

“What are my options, Papyrus?”

You restrained yourself from calling him every bad name in the book, but couldn’t hold back your bitter tone when you spat out his name like it was poison. He heard your tone and just smirked, lifting one hand up to stroke your hair and lowering the other to you lower back, pulling you close.

“Option one is the nicest one for you. You choose me, and I won’t kill anyone. Your family, your friends, your ex? All safe. You’ll be here, with me.”

He sounded overjoyed when he said ‘With me.’ This monster, no. This beast! This beast was insane! He thought you belonged to him. He thought…that you were a toy.

“And what’s my other option?” 

Careful, careful. He was dangerous. If you wanted to escape you would have to play his twisted game. He pressed his sharp phalange into the side of your neck, his sockets narrowed.

“If you fight? I’ll kill one of the pathetic humans you love for every time you disobey me. If I run out of vermin to kill, I’ll start removing fingers.”

His finger pressed in sharply, drawing a whine out of you. He seemed to consider this a victory, withdrawing his hands to instead hold your face up. You were stuck.

“Tell me toy, what do you choose?”


	2. What Do You Want Me to Do to You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for blood, and a toxic relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jarendegana: What do you want me to fucking do to you? With a yandere blue?

Sans was hunched over, panting as he stared me down. His skull was covered in blood and dust, his chest plate dented and scratched. His cyan tongue was lolling out of his maw, flicking at a patch of dust under his mouth.

“So…are you happy yet senpai? I got rid of them, for you!”

I carefully slid my foot back, breathing through my nose to hide my panic. The red blood was splattered all over the hallway. 

“It’s…rather thoughtful of you, Sans. A lot of work went into this.”

The police, the Royal Guard, even civilians tried to stop his killing spree. I was taken here, to the police station for my safety. They promised they’d stop him. They promised! 

Sans gasped, his cheeks blushing the same colour as his disgusting tongue. 

“R-really?! Oh, senpai…thank you!”

He ran forward a few steps, reaching towards me. I squeaked, jumping back the make up the lost distance. He pulled his hand back, pulling his hand back to his chest. 

“Senpai? Why are you afraid?”

I cringed, walking forwards slowly. “You didn’t scare me, just startled me.” Reaching my hands out carefully, I grasped the cleanest of his filthy gloves.

“It’s lovely Sans. Thank you.”

His sockets lit up, literal stars forming. He hugged me, smearing the remains of my friends on my dress. He lifted me up, twirling me in the air. 

“Thank you! I knew you would like it!”

He set me down, but grabbed my arm and dragged me to the exit. He seemed to have good intentions, but his grip on my forearm was unsettling.

Play along. Play along, and he won’t hurt you. If you gain his trust…he won’t stand a chance.

“We’re gonna go home! Then I’ll feed you, and dress you up, and take care of you! It’ll be perfect!”

I gulped, following as fast as I could. Maybe he’ll lose interest in me. As long as he was happy, I’d be safe. 

He drove us to his house on his banged up motorcycle, ignoring the piles of dust, bodies and the few quivering survivors. His-! …Our…house’s lawn was covered in dust and old bone attacks. The only sign of Papyrus was his hoodie. 

I covered my mouth, closing my eyes as I let Sans lead me to the door. His grip was the one thing grounding me to earth. 

Once we were inside, his demeanour changed completely. He was snarling, pinning me to the floor as he leaned into my neck. 

“What do you want me to fucking do to you?”  
I shivered, leaning away from him as much as I could.

“Please…please don’t hurt me!”

He smirked, licking up from my neck to my cheek.  
“Oh, senpai. That’s not up to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly love Yandereswap Sans. Send in more requests at @theycallmelazuli on Tumblr, or get naughty with me at @mylaptopknowswhatididinthedark!


	3. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue wasn’t very stable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for emotional abuse, self harm and murder.

Blue sat in his kitchen, stirring a cup of herbal tea. He hummed softly, his spoon making a beat for the simple tune. The clock ticked in the background, clicking. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four.

 

Just like his phalanges, tapping the table impatiently while Blue ate.

 

The spoon clacked, the metallic ‘tink!’ echoing through his peaceful kitchen. The beat became erratic, so he stopped stirring and dropped his spoon on the hardwood of the table. It thudded, louder than it should have.

 

Just like the slamming doors after they fought.

 

He scrambled out of his seat, pulling at his gloves. His stupid, childish, baby blue gloves he had ever since he had wanted to join the Royal Guard. With scuffs and stitches from being torn during training   
with Alphys.

 

He pulled them off and laughed, laughed like HIM, at his own paranoia.

 

He slid down the wall, his bare hands gripping the rim of his sockets, because he would always be a stupid child if he never experienced true pain. Because Error knew how to be strong, and Blue had to please Error.

 

But he wasn’t enough.

 

He was never thin enough, handsome enough, strong enough, smart enough. He wasn’t enough. 

 

Blue started to scream, his fingers scratching the inside of his skull. The pain would make him stronger. No meals would make him prettier.

 

Blue stopped, frozen in place. Slowly he removed his hands, robotically standing and picking up the spoon. He sat back down at the table, posing like the pretty doll he was. 

 

The sound of the door opening reached his ear holes, so he spoke quietly.

 

“You. You ruined my life.”

 

Then he slipped on his mask and greeted his husband, kissing Error and offering him the tea he had made. Blue didn’t mention the arsenic mixed with the honey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @gtfogirl on my Tumblr! Shoutout to you babe <3 Send in more at @theycallmelazuli


	4. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for abuse and gore

“I hate you.”

 

Dust stumbled back a few steps when Blue’s words hit him like acid. Such hurtful words don’t belong in his lover’s mouth! 

 

“That’s…incredibly rude, sweets.”

 

Dust felt his hands clench in anger as Blue glared at him from his spot on the bed, his sockets glowing purple. Blue was shaking, his bones tinted grey. It was probably the spider venom that made his body so sickly.

 

Dust stared at Blue, eying the scratches and missing limbs. Blue was beautiful, especially when he had to depend on Dust and Dust alone. His femurs shook in the their bonds, just waiting to be sliced apart.

 

Blue’s arms had been removed first, then his ribs had been shattered. Dust had cracked open Blue’s jaw to remove teeth, pulling at the pearly whites as punishment for trying to escape. It seems he had to punish his beloved once again.

“Besides, you don’t hate me. I’m your husband.”

 

Blue began to sob, his magic staining his fragile bones. The stubs that served as his arms wiggled, trying to snap his chains with feeble yanks.

 

“Please! Just let me go!”

 

Dust smirked, pulling a large switchblade from his hoodie pocket. It was Blue’s anniversary gift to him, and he would use it to make Blue even more beautiful. 

 

“You know you don’t want me to stop loving you. Now let me fix you.”  
——————————————————————

 

Dust pet Blue’s skull as Blue weeped. His legs were gone, anything below the knee cut off and ground up. 

 

“…I don’t hate you.”  
Dust smiled, but froze when Blue finished his sentence.

 

“I regret loving you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous on my Tumblr. Send in more to @theycallmelazuli you gremlins!

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on my Tumblr (@theycallmelazuli) or my NSFW blog (@mylaptopknowswhatididinthedark) For all that good shit.


End file.
